


The Visit

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cousin Incest, Father/Son Incest, Homophobic Language, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi visits his relatives out in the country for a couple of weeks and learns all about their secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’d been silent for the past hour and he hadn’t noticed. Why? Because he spent all that time talking to me about his life and his ambitions. My eyes drifted along his face--he looked different than the last time. More matured, physically at least. He’d grown more muscular. It only made sense, you had to have a little strength to survive out here. Nothing but corn fields as far as the eye could see.

He was a farmer’s boy. Apparently working on his dad’s farm was the best thing ever, but the kid still wanted to be something when he was older. He wasn’t sure what, but he knew he’d be recognized by everyone for his talent. He didn’t look more than fifteen or sixteen, so it wasn’t surprising that he didn’t know what he wanted in life, yet. As long as he was ambitious, he was on the path to figuring that out.

“...and of course, I’m no fool,” He exclaimed, yanking my attention back to his story. “We ditched the dance and I fucked her for a good four hours in that backseat.”

Oh, now that was just in poor taste.

“Good for you,” I muttered, shifting my eyes towards the window.

“Nah, she started to get crazy after that. Callin’ me every chance she got and askin’ to come over. When she started callin’ me ‘baby’, I hightailed outta there. Believe it!”

“Very classy,” I raised my eyebrows. He wasn’t very impressive.

“I suppose you people don’t very deal with that kinda stuff.” He shrugged. You people? What did he mean by that?

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Y’know--queers,” It sounded strange on his tongue. There was that southern twang that made the word sound all kinds of wrong. “Don’t have any of them out here. If we did, they’d usually leave after a few months. Ain’t really a place for frilly flowers out here.”

“Frilly flowers?” I scoffed. Now that was a little rude. “Real nice, Naruto.”

“Now, hold on, hold on,” He rolled his eyes and sighed, as if he was the one burdened by the comment. “Don’t get crabby. I’m just sayin’, we don’t have any other folks out here like you. I suggest you order a toy or somethin’ or your stay’s gonna be pretty dry.”

“I don’t need sex, Naruto,” I sighed. “But thanks for the suggestion.”

“What are friends for?” He smirked.

“Friends?” That was odd. I’d hardly consider us friends. He was my cousin, someone I’ve met only twice already. We weren’t friends. If anything, we were too different.

“Yeah,” This time, he flashed me a cheeky smile. “C’mon, Kakashi, you know you like me--at least a little bit?”

“You’re okay,” I rolled my eyes, though I was smiling like an idiot under my mask. Naruto’s smile was contagious, that’s something I’d come to realize. And this kid smiled a lot for someone who was so isolated. He lived on the outskirts of town with his parents. His father’s farm was something like a marker for the town’s limits. Once you hit the corn fields, you were officially in quaint little Shinobi village. Weird name for a town with a farm, right?

Apparently it was originally an old military training facility. The mayor’s grandfather, I believe, bought it after the facility closed and built the town with his brother about fifty years ago. Hence why it’s so small, I guess. Either way, it would due for the next two weeks--I’d lived in more boring conditions than this one.

“I got some people you’re gonna wanna meet. They shouldn’t care about your whole gay thing as long as you don’t talk about it,” He cleared his throat in the middle of the sentence. “They’re pretty cool like that.”

Was he being serious?

“Wow, thanks, Naruto,” I said. Though I don’t think he could detect my sarcasm.

“So, can I ask you somethin’? Just, like, straight up?”

“Uh--” Answering yes to a question like that would result in the standard creepy straight-guy questions. Should I risk it? “Sure…?”

“So, when you--y’know..do it with another dude…” He lowered his voice. “Uh, do you do top or bottom?”

“Oh, fairly intrusive question,” I chuckled. “I like to switch it up. There isn’t one that I prefer more than the other. Though sometimes...it depends on the individual.”

“So, which one would you do with me?”

“Naruto, is this an appropriate thing to talk with your cousin about?”

“C’mon, you remember,” He got serious all of a sudden. He was right, I did remember. We spent a little bit of time sharing the same room before they could get the guest room cleaned last time I was here. I’d walked in on him straight out of the shower and he was rubbing one out to a picture of a girl from his school on his laptop. Poor kid didn’t know what to do with himself when he saw me.

“I remember you humping your bed and drooling over a girl’s selfie.”

“A man’s got needs. So, when you saw me, what’d you think?” He stared at me for a moment with a faint smile on his face before turning back to the road.

“I thought you were my cousin and too young for me to consider on any occasion.”

“I was mature enough.”

“For kissing lessons, maybe. But something about you being my cousin in a deal breaker,” I shrugged.

“But, like…” He reached down with one hand and gripped his crotch. Oh, my. He’d developed a pretty healthy boner. Not going to say I saw this coming, but I was going to applaud him for the attempt.

“I wouldn’t fuck you.”

“What about a BJ?” He asked. “I won’t tell anybody. Just curious is all. Always wondered what guys were like.”

“So, go find one at your school,” I couldn’t take my eyes off his bulge. God, he was unzipping his pants and whipping it out. Naruto knew vaguely of my reputation from back home, mostly because of people on social media who couldn’t keep their mouth shut. I instinctively licked my lips and stared down at the member. It was a good size. Not the biggest I’ve ever seen, but not the smallest. For a moment, I thought I could go for it. But this was still wrong. And it usually catches up to me when I fuck up. “I’m not interested.”

“Fine, fine,” He said. We were both silent for a moment and he kept his dick in his hands. He moved his hand up and down along the shaft as he drove. “But I’m gonna take care of this, then.”

You sly fox, you.

“You fucking brat,” I sighed and took off my seatbelt. I got on my knees in the seat and gripped his cock, bringing the tip to my tongue. He shuttered when I made contact and it was enough to egg me on. I lowered my whole head onto his cock and took the entire thing to the base.

He knew. He knew I couldn’t say no to cock. He’d done his research before I came and this was his supposed reward.

His groaned turned into loud moans and a little dirty talk.

“That’s right, fuck I wanna fuck you…” He breathed out. Truth be told, he said ‘fuck’ too many times during this and it gave me a minor headache.

Still, I continued and took in every last drop of precum I could squeeze out. He was certainly reactive. His hand never left my head and he bobbed me up and down to the rhythm of the song on the radio.

It didn’t take long for him to come, which was what I would expect from a high school kid. But he could have warned be before he forced the sum down my throat. That was just rude.

I cleaned off his cock with my tongue and swallowed his cum, that seemed to really drive him crazy. I forgot how stubborn high school girls were.

By the time I’d brought my head back up, the two was within eye sight. I licked my lips and glanced over at him. The poor kid was still panting, such poor stamina.

**“I don’t suppose I’ll be having my own room this time around?” I asked him.**


	2. Chapter 2

“And this'll be your room,” Naruto pushed open the door for me and stepped aside. I assume it was the blow job that was making him walk so weirdly. He didn't say anything to me the rest of the way back, but he did look really flustered and for a moment, I wondered if he'd actually ever gotten a blow job before. Was he a virgin?

“This was an add-on?” I stepped into the room and set down my bags. 

“Yeah, added it a couple months back,” he grinned. “I designed it m’self.”

“Well, look at you, big boy,” I grinned and looked back at him quickly enough to see his reaction.

His hand was resting over his crotch, as if he had something to hide. Teenage boys were all the same. I swear their cocks were relentless.

“And you hiding something from me, Naruto?”

“Sorry,” he looked down at the floor. “Uh, dinner’s gonna be ready in a couple hours, you should wash up.”

Something told me he wouldn't mind joining me in that shower. The kid obviously wanted to fuck me and it didn't matter that we were related. He disappeared quickly, probably going to his room to jack off. Nice to know Uncle Jiraiya raised a boy with a healthy sperm count. 

I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up actually bending over for him, though. Like I mentioned before, he was a good size and I had a reputation for being active. I would try to hold out, but anyone could seduce me if I was really starved.

I took a shower and went directly down stairs to talk to everyone. Jiraiya and Tsunade would've shit themselves if I'd stayed up in my room till dinner.

Minato was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand with I walked into the living room.

“You look comfortable,” I smiled.

“Whatever, fag,” he muttered back, taking a heavy swig from the bottle. After a moment he shook it and held it up to me. “Bring me another one?”

“Still a tool, I see.”

“Still suckin’ dick, I see,” he retorted mockingly. Honestly, he took the rude older brother act to a new level after he graduated high school. But all he really did was help out on the farm, drink, and work out from what my dad told me.

“Oh, you know,” I shrugged. “Gotta keep my jaw strong.”

“Fuckin’ sick, get outta here!”

“Be nice Minato,” Jiraiya stepped in. I'd always wondered why he didn't have an accent like them. Come to think of it, the only one with a heavy southern drawl was Naruto. Minato's wasn't as bad. “Kakashi’s going to be your neighbor for the next two weeks.”

“You better not touch me in my sleep, freak.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” I replied coolly. Yes, he was definitely more hostile than he was in the past. In fact, he was a little sweet last time we met. He took me on a personal tour of the farm when we were kids and gave me my first carving knife.

It's always sad when someone becomes a shittier person than they were before.

“Kakashi, Tsunade’s dying to see you in the kitchen,” Jiraiya gestured towards the doorway.

Then why didn't she come in here herself?

“I'll poke my head in,” I waltzed past him and could still feel Minato's eyes burning into me. When I stepped into the kitchen, Tsunade was downing a glass of wine. “Um, Aunt Tsunade?”

She snapped her head towards me and immediately grinned. Before she pulled me into a hug, I noticed just how young she actually looked. In fact, she looked the exact same as she did last time I saw her. The second thing I noticed was how big her breasts were. Even though I was gay, I couldn't fight the blush creeping up on me when our chests pressed together.

“Oh, you're so big and handsome!” She squealed. “You look just like your dad.”

“So I've been told,” I smiled lazily. “You look as beautiful as ever.”

“Such a sweet boy. Listen, I need you and Naruto to go out back and feed Kurama. Minato wouldn't help me if his life depended on it.”

Kurama? The little fox that used to come around from time to time years ago? It was surprising that he was still alive, let alone still hanging around. Judging by the way she was talking, the family treated him like a pet, now. The food we were supposed to give him was a pile of raw meat.

“Well, I should have seen that coming,” I said.

“What's the matter? Sensitive stomach?” Naruto came up behind me all of a sudden and slapped me on the back, grabbing the bowl and leading me towards the back door.

I'm sure there was some sort of designated fox food that was much less disgusting than this.

When we got to the backyard, Naruto took showed me where they fed the fox. Apparently they’d leave it in the shed. There was an elaborate entrance somewhere that only the fox knew about. All of the other animals around were too big to fit or too dumb to get through it.

“Clever,” I nodded.

“Yeah,” He grinned.

We stood in silence for a moment and I could feel him wanting to say something. He was just trying to find a way to say it. Come on, Naruto. Spit it out…

“I was wonderin’...would you do it again?” He asked. I knew what he meant, even if he didn’t say it out loud.

“Twice in one day?”

“Is that too much?”

“Not really. Just surprising,” I raised my eyebrows. “But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Better to fit it in before dinner. Drop your pants.”

“Wait, really?” He seemed surprised. Then again, so was I. I thought I’d have more restraint than that. But this was out of pure boredom, because he was right in front of me asking. He quickly pushed down his pants and exposed himself to me.

“Already semi-hard. My job is halfway done,” I dropped to my knees. “Does your brother know that you’ve gotten your dick sucked by a guy twice, now?”

“Keep that jerk’s name outta your mouth. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

“Whatever you say,” I smirked, licking along his shaft. He tilted his head back and settled down in the nearby haystack. He sucked him softly and it didn’t take long for him to get hard. It made me wonder if he had been edging this entire time. Was he capable of doing that? Not unless he knew I’d blow him again.

He placed his hands on the side of my head and pumped himself into my mouth.

“Yeah, that’s right...suck that cock, slut,” Oh, there he goes with the dirty talk. “Fuck, you suck it so good.”

I chose not to answer. It was best to drown his voice out and focus on his cock. It was prettier than ones I’d seen in the past. Like one of those cocks you see on the banner of a porn blog or something. It was definitely hot to suck.

“Can you...finger yourself, too?”

So, he was getting into this, wasn’t he?

I picked my head up and looked at him with a lingering smirk on my lips. “Now, that’s asking for a lot, Naruto.”

“Sorry.” He blushed and looked away from me. 

I kept sucking. After about a minute, my jaw started to get tired, but he wouldn’t last for very much longer. His breathing was short and well-timed with my motions and he moved his hips while my head bobbed.

“Keep going--I’m gonna blow,” He moaned and picked up his motions. When he came, I swallowed every drop. It wasn’t anything personal--just a habit of mine. I’ve gotten on my knees for dozens of different men in my lifetime. Swallowing was something I picked up rather early. The first guy I had sex with would always get offended when I spit. This was a way to avoid that.

Naruto pushed my head off his dick once he came down from the orgasm and sighed.

“Wow,” He sighed.

Quick, again.

“We should be getting back soon,” I said, wiping my mouth. “I need to brush my teeth before dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Better not be checkin’ me out, faggot.” It was like that was the only word he could say. I glanced up from my book and crossed my legs. If he thought greasy hair and oil stained shirts were attractive to all gay men, he was going to be disappointed. I rolled my eyes and stared back at the pages.

So far, I’d been there for three days and all he’s done is make crude remarks about my sexual orientation. He seemed to be the only one who was bothered by me, though. Naruto obviously enjoyed me being here. He asked for a blow job nearly every time I saw him. I only caved once when I walked in on him jerking himself in the bathroom. Jiraiya taught me how to do some basic work to give me something to do. Mostly feeding the fox (something usually reserved for Naruto personally) and cooking lunch. He recognized that I wasn’t a heavy labor man. And then there was Tsunade--pretty sure she was flirting with me. And I’ll leave it at that.

“I’ll beat the shit outta you before you’ve got time to lick your lips,” He chuckled at that, as if he’d just said something truly profound. 

“You’re hilarious.”

“Shut up.”

“Look, I’m going to head inside.” I downed the rest of my lemonade and stood up. Minato glared at me as I walked up the stairs and into the house.

“Is Minato still working on the truck?” Jiraiya asked as he walked down the hall.

“Yeah,” I grunted. 

“He doesn’t know the first thing about cars,” Naruto called out from the living room. “All he cares about is his muscles.”

“Ah, I think he’s got a date tonight.” Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows. “Little number he met down at the market.” He picked up a bag and tossed it to me. “Will you take this upstairs to Tsunade? I’m goin’ to pick up some fertilizer.”

And you couldn’t take two minutes to walk back upstairs to give your wife a bag of--nevermind.

I sighed and walked past him up the stairs. Tsunade was getting dressed in their bedroom when I poked my head in. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I said quickly.

“Kakashi,” Tsunade smirked. “Come in. Did Jiraiya send you up?”

“Er--yes. He told me to bring you this.” I kept my eyes on the ceiling and raised the bag. The way she turned towards me fully made my cheeks burn. There was no doubt that she was trying to get my attention in some way. Apparently, Tsunade spent most of her time either in the house or at the bar drinking--and most likely looking for guys. What more could you do at a bar? So, I’d gathered that she fed on attention. What Jiraiya gave her wasn’t enough and since she wasn’t actually related to me, I was probably fair game.

Did she know I was gay? Maybe she didn’t care.

“How’re you likin’ your stay here, Kakashi?” She asked me.

“It’s alright. I’m enjoying the sun.”

“Hopefully mine aren’t givin’ you too much trouble,” She said. “Naruto’s a good boy, but sometimes he can be a real handful. I think I held him too long when he was a baby. And Minato’s just tryin’ to be a man like his dad.”

“I think Jiraiya’s a little nicer than Minato.”

“Minato means well. He’s just....on a difficult path. Give him some time. Tell you what, why don’t you ask him to do something with you?”

That probably had to be the worst idea any had ever given him. The only things to do around here seemed to be counting corn or--sucking Naruto’s dick, which Kakashi found himself doing not once but twice. Two times was enough for Kakashi.

“We don’t have anything in common,” he said bluntly. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“Well, why don’t you go talk to him? Figure out what he likes?”

You’re asking me to fill a tall, unnecessary order, Tsunade. Still, I sighed and left the room to track down Minato. There was nothing else I could possibly do around here.

If this were a cheesy porno, this would have been the perfect time to try to seduce him--if he wasn’t so fucking disgusting. The movies always showed boys in the country as the hospitable manly type. But Minato didn’t live up to the expectation.

Though maybe I shouldn’t be judging my cousin like this. After all, I wasn’t supposed to be into him. So, his appearance and hygiene were none of my concern.

I pushed open his bedroom door with my foot. For someone so pissy, he didn’t seem to care much about closing or locking it too often. He was laying in bed with his back to me when I came in. I think he had headphones in?

As I stepped closer, I noticed him singing to himself.

What was that? Was it Shizune? I didn’t take him for the type to listen to pop music. Let alone the country’s Pop Princess, as most people called her. 

I rested a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, whirling around with his hand balled into a fist. This kid was ready to punch me. In this house, it was a wonder as to why that was his initial reaction to someone sneaking up on him. 

“Calm down,” I sighed once he took off his headphones. “I’m not gonna rape you or something.”

“Don’t joke like that.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Well, you’re the one treating me like I’ve got the plague. That’s the only thing I can think of being the issue.”

“Maybe I just don’t fucking like you.”

“Well, why not?”

He rolled his eyes and settled back on his bed. “Just get out, city boy.”

I scoffed. “I’ll leave when you tell me what your problem is, you country bumpkin. What do you have against me? Is this some way of sorting through internalized homophobia?” I lowered my voice at the question and Minato bolted up, grabbed the collar of my shirt to back me into the wall. 

“I'm not stupid, I know what you're tryin’ to say,” he said through gritted teeth. “I'm not a fag.”

“That's not what I said.” Frankly, I don't believe in that word.

But he looked conflicted, knitting his eyebrows together and shifting nervously on his feet. I smiled and watched as he searched for something else to say. By now, it was kind of obvious what the reason was. Looks like I found something we could bond over.

“I'd be happy to talk about it with you if you'd like.” I smiled, hoping that'd be enough.

“Get out.” He shoved me towards his door. “I'm not a fag. And if you tell anyone we had this conversation, you're dead.”

“Alright, alright.” I rolled my eyes. Fuck this kid. When I left his room, I went directly to Naruto’s. The younger brother was rubbing one out when I came in.

“Don't you ever get hand cramps?” I questioned.

Naruto's face reddened but he didn't stop. He was getting bold at this point and he'd started predicting my next move. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, thumbing his red tip.

“I suppose you want me to suck it.”

“Why else did you come in here?” He had a point. I'd come in here to suck a dick to spite Minato in some way. I dropped to my knees in front of Naruto’s desk and took his dick in my hand. “Maybe this time I’ll get to fuck that sweet ass of yours.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” I ran my tongue up his shaft and he groaned.

“Why not?” He gripped the base of his cock and guided himself in my mouth. His tip hit the back of my throat before he pulled out and started actually fucking my mouth. He hummed and dragged himself in and out slowly, forcing more of himself inside with each pass. “Don’t you like that?”

I couldn’t answer him with how deep he was. 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve had a nice big cock in you, hasn’t it?” He asked while he pumped. It started getting sloppy after a while. I started to wonder what would happen if someone came in right now. If it were Minato, I wouldn’t give a shit. But if it were Jiraiya or Tsunade--what would I do, then?

Naruto pulled out after a few minutes and sat back to admire my face. His cock head was swollen and nearly purple and his hips writhed. I could see the desire to fuck me in his eyes--he was begging for it.

“Come on...I’m so close. Just let me cum in you.” He licked his lips and I sighed. When I got to my feet and pushed down my shorts, he sprung up from his seat and immediately got behind me. The kid took the lead after that, forcing me to bend over on the bed. I felt air on my ass following the sound of fabric ripping.

“Those are expensive,” I grunted.

“Hush,” he landed a harsh smack on my ass and I winced, clenching up as he shoved himself on. “Oh shit!” He moaned and held still for a second before he started bucking into me. The walls in this house weren’t exactly thin, but I was sure the sound of his bed hitting the wall would carry.

“Naruto, slow down.”

“You’re such a tight little bitch.” He aimed upwards and hit a spot that made my toes curl and the sound that came from me was inhuman. I could feel his hot breath on my ear and each grunt that escaped him worked in conjunction with the way he was fucking me to bring me closer to cumming. “You like that big dick?”

He was going to do it. He was actually going to fuck the cum out of me. Shit..I’m seeing stars. Fuck…

I think we came at the same time. He groaned and held his throbbing cock in me, emptying his load in me. I came on his sheets, stroking out thick ropes of cum while I bucked my hips.

“There you go...fuck, that’s so hot.” Naruto’s hand covered mine and he stilled his motions, holding himself inside of me. “Did you like that?”

What...what did he  _ do  _ to me? I couldn’t answer him. It had been a minute since I came that hard and I needed a moment to catch my breath. When I looked up at him, he was staring back at me with heavy eyes and his chest huffed with each deep breath he took. His cock hung out of his pants and it was still semi-hard.

“‘Bout time you let me in,” he said. 


End file.
